Good Girl, Best Pet
by gummysnakes
Summary: Mistress Lalonde spends some quality time with her submissive little pet, Jade Harley. When you hold the leash to a good girl, it's hard not to indulge... [Contains heavy domination/submission, some footplay.]


"Come here, Jade. Come here, girl."

Rose snaps her fingers, the sign that Mistress wanted to play, and in scurried Jade Harley, on all fours with her tail wagging happily. She wore a purple collar, with a black leash attached to it, being dragged along the ground as Jade crawled up to Mistress Lalonde and nuzzled against the seated woman's leg.

"I'm here, I'm here! Did you want something, miss?" she asked cheerfully, tongue dangling from her mouth as she then began to pant like a dog. Jade's canine ears stood tall, perked forward slightly to catch any and all commands Rose may dictate. And Rose loved to dictate commands to her darling little pet.

"I did indeed," Rose began, filing her nails with a disinterested look on her face, looking every bit as controlling as usual when it came to Jade. "I want to assess your performance, Jade. When it comes to pleasing your mistress, I want to make sure your skills haven't rusted. Am I understood?"

"Yes mistress, I understand!" said Jade, grinning up at her domme, "I promise, my skills haven't gotten worse! I can still please you very well, mistress!"

"Hmm. We'll see about that," said Rose, looking down at Jade as she tossed her nail file away. She pushed her leg out towards Jade, still seated on her chair, and waved her high-heel shoe in front of Jade's face. "My shoes are still on. Fix that."

"Yes, mistress!"

Jade reached forward and helped Rose take her shoes off, putting the heels aside. Now, Rose's bare feet were exposed to Jade, and the dog-girl leaned forward to sniff them. Oh, bless Rose for being keenly aware of all of Jade's kinks and fetishes.

"That's right," said Rose, "Smell them all you like, you filthy little thing."

Jade's heart fluttered and her tail wagged, and so she fulfilled her own desire of tending to Rose's feet. She nuzzled them affectionately, pressing her nose and lips to them, as Rose wiggled her feet and smiled. "Ahh, there we are," whispered Rose, "Go on and enjoy yourself, my pet."

"Yes mistress," moaned Jade, grabbing onto Rose's ankles as she snuggled herself against her domme's feet, taking in the wondrous scent that clung to them. Rose looked down at her submissive little pet with amusement and adoration. It was always nice to unwind with Jade in this fashion.

"Give them a kiss," Rose suddenly commanded, sticking her feet out a little more so they graced Jade's face. "Go now, do as you're told."

Jade would have done that even if Rose hadn't demanded it. She adjusted herself slightly before she began to kiss Rose's feet, smooching Lalonde's big toe affectionately and keeping her lips there, before moving down to Rose's middle toe, and so on and so forth. Every single one of Rose's toes received the kind treatment that Jade's mouth had to offer, and Harley didn't hesitate to show affection with her domme.

"Mmm… mmmm…" Jade moaned with pure delight, tasting her mistress' feet on her tongue as the kisses became a bit sloppier. She moved onto Rose's other foot now, but still her affection continued dutifully.

"That's right, my pet. Use a bit more tongue now… Really get to work." Rose sighed with pleasure, leaning back in her seat as she allowed her submissive pet to continue praising her feet. Jade already worshiped the ground that Rose walked on, so it made sense that she would worship Lalonde's feet directly. "Oooh, Mistress is very pleased with you, pet…"

Jade's ears perked up just a little more, and her tail wagged faster. "Proud?" she asked, looking up at Rose with a grin. Rose nodded.

"Proud, yes… But don't slack off. You aren't finished yet."

"Yes, mistress!"

And so she continued, giving a bit more tongue to Rose's feet, dragging her coarse tongue over Rose's toes and even her heel, effectively cleaning Rose's right foot, and then her left. But while Jade enjoyed this treatment and affection, she did her best to take her time. To really _savor_ Rose's feet. To tend to them at her own pace, and not rush through this fun.

Another sigh escaped Rose's mouth as Jade kissed and licked and worshiped the feet of her mistress. Rose squirmed, biting her lip to suppress another moan, before speaking again. "Ohhh yes… Goodness yes… Ahh, I so love that tongue of yours…"

"Mmm! Mmm…" Jade practically had hearts in her eyes from Rose's praise. She adored every intimate word that came from her domme, and relished in every compliment that was given to her. Even now, as she kissed and licked Rose's feet and toes, she couldn't help but look up at her mistress with great reverence.

That's when her leash is yanked. _Firmly._

"Don't delay. Keep going," Rose commanded, her eyes narrowing somewhat despite her smile. "You have plenty of work to do tonight, _bitch_."

Jade whined softly as she nodded quickly, going back to the fast appraisal of her domme's feet. "Yesh mishtress, shorry…!" With her tongue in near-constant use, it was almost hard to speak.

"Good girl." Rose wrapped the end of Jade's leash around her palm and gripped it firmly, always keeping a hold on it. "Ah, you're doing great. Keep licking, keep kissing."

Jade kept kissing, and kept licking, and kept praising, for she adored her domme's feet and truly wanted to show it. She moaned gently as she nuzzled them, now keeping more of Rose's toes in her mouth, humming with her mistress' toes between her lips.

"Mmm…" she hummed.

"You like the taste, hmm?"

"Mmm!"

The leash was yanked again. "Speaking with your mouth full again, are we?"

Jade panted softly, a thin trail of saliva connecting her lips to Rose's big toe. "S-Sorry! It won't happen again, sorry!"

"I know it won't happen again," Rose began, "But nonetheless, I believe it's time for some… Reinforcement." She smirked at the expression of surprise on Jade's face, and snapped her fingers again. "Sit."

Jade pulled away from Rose and sat firmly on the ground, ears trained forward.

"Lie down."

That command was followed even faster. Jade lay back on the floor, exposing herself further to her domme. She smushed her breasts up a bit, further accentuating them. Keeping herself vulnerable.

"Stay."

With that, Rose stood up and let the leash fall to the ground. She turned away from Jade and stripped out of the rest of her clothes, putting them on a nearby table that also had a curious-looking suitcase on it.

Now naked, Lalonde opened up the suitcase and perused her collection of "toys" for indulgence. They bore Lovecraftian names, as well they should. Jade waited patiently on her back behind Rose, wondering which toy her domme was going to be using tonight.

Perhaps _Nekrsam_ and its vibratory qualities would get Jade howling tonight. Or maybe _Yosagoth_ should make its more alien appearance. In the end, however, Rose set her sights on a toy she hadn't used in quite some time…

With a smile, she took it out of the box and showed it off to Jade, who could only shudder in anticipation. "Is that…"

"Yes," said Rose, getting started on strapping-on the two-pronged toy. "It's been quite some time since you've greeted _Tholonath_ , hasn't it? I think it's time to reintroduce you two. Or should I say, you three." Rose snapped her fingers as she stood in front of the table. "Leash."

That was a command Jade knew well. She bowed her head to the ground and picked up her leash in her mouth, and carried it over to Rose, crawling on all fours towards her domme. Rose took the leash from Jade's mouth and smiled, wrapping it around her palm once again.

"Good girl." Rose flicked a finger against the strap-on's first cock, then the second, both bouncing gently from the motion. Once again, Rose snapped her fingers. "Suck."

"Yes mistress!" said Jade, starting to lubricate both cocks with her mouth. Oh, she missed Tholonath. Rose's two-pronged strapon was oh-so fun. Her domme had excellent taste.

Jade took the first cock into her mouth, letting it slip between her cheeks as she took it in, moaning gently as she began to give a mock blowjob to the enticing toy. Rose smiled down at Jade, resting her hand atop the other girl's head, silently urging the other girl to continue. And Jade would certainly continue if it meant her pleasure, and the pleasure of Mistress Lalonde, could continue.

The first cock, now slick, slides out from Jade's mouth, and the dog-girl takes the second one in now, with every intention to lubricate it as much as the first. She took the cock into her mouth and moaned gently, cheeks red from arousal and submissiveness. Rose scratched behind Jade's canine ear, knowing she really liked that.

Then suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the room. A cell phone going off. Rose pouted slightly, reaching back to answer the phone that had been in her pocket before.

She placed it to her ear after answering, still keeping her other hand on Jade's head. "Hi, Kanaya. Did you need something, dear?" Rose smiled, raking her fingers through Jade's hair as she spoke over the phone. "Am I busy? Mm. Not necessarily, no."

Jade never stopped sucking, moving her head back and forth as she began to deepthroat the toy's second appendage. Leaning into Rose's touch, a light little moan slipped from her full mouth. She gazed up at Rose, and Rose smiled back, petting Jade on the head.

"What was that? You want to see me?" asked Rose. Jade frowned suddenly, worried that her fun with her domme would stop too soon. "Alright. Let me finish taking care of something, and then I'll come and see you." Then, after a slight pause, "I love you too, Kanaya. See you soon, honey."

Rose ended the call and placed the phone on the table, Jade's leash replacing it in her hand. "Not to worry, my pet. I'll finish playing with you before I go." Jade's smile returned, and she kissed Rose's thigh.

"Thank you mistress! Thank you so much-nngh!" She perked up as Rose tugged the leash hard.

"Enough thanks," Rose began, gesturing to the bed, "Assume the position, bitch."

Jade nodded quickly, scampering off towards the bed, entering her favorite position. Jade bent herself over the edge of the bed, looking back at Rose with a happy little smile, wiggling her rump at her mistress. And Rose, ever eager to play with Jade, could never refuse such a proposal. She approached from behind, running her hand along Jade's ass cheek, before giving it an assertive slap. The same is done to Jade's other ass cheek - a bit of caressing, and then a smack! Both times, Jade squeaks with surprise, pain, and ecstasy.

She rubbed herself up against Jade's entrances. Both prongs of the strap-on, Tholonath, were close to sliding into Jade's ass and pussy respectively. Leaning over, Rose whispered sweetly to her little pet, reaching up to caress Jade's breast beneath her.

"Have you been a good girl, or a bad girl?"

A shiver went up Jade's spine as she answered, already prepared. "I've been a bad girl…"

That's when Rose stops caressing Jade's breast, and instead reaches up to tug her hair with a bit of force, causing Jade to yelp. "Bad girls get rough treatment. You _know_ that. Now I have to punish my little _bitch_ , don't I?"

"I'm sorry mistress, I-aahh!" Jade cried out from the feeling of suddenly being stuffed, both her ass and pussy promptly stretched by Tholonath, Rose's two-pronged strap-on. One appendage began to settle inside of Jade's pussy, and the other was still making its way into Jade's ass. Both entrances were receptive to mistress' treatment; none of this was new for Jade, but still, she craved every little second.

"Now is not the time to apologize," said Rose, scowling down at Jade as she pulled her hair with one hand, and smacked her ass with the other. "Now is the time for discipline."

Rose began to thrust herself back and forth, to and fro, fucking Jade against the bed as she moaned and grunted from the pleasure and exertion. The strap-on toy was doing an excellent job of keeping Jade in check, and the cocks plunged in and out of Jade's ass and pussy, quickly giving the submissive dog-girl the pleasure she so desired.

Jade squeaked and moaned and grunted along with Rose, rocking back and forth on Rose's "dicks," taking it nice and hard from behind. Her breasts swayed beneath her, moving from the force and motion of Rose's frantic thrusts. "Aahhh…! M-Mistress! Please~!"

"Please? Unff. Please what, little thing?" She let go of Jade's hair and instead went for the leash, giving a harsh yank to pull Jade back. Jade choked slightly from the aggressive tug, looking back at Rose with drooping ears and a limp tail.

"P-Please... ! I'm s-sorry… Sorry, mistress…!" yelled Jade, tongue starting to loll from the sensation of being fucked so hard and thoroughly by her mistress. God, the pleasure as indescribable. Every thrust from Lalonde sent a wondrous wave of lust and euphoria through Jade. She's been craving a "punishment" like this for so long…

And now, she was getting just what she wanted.

"Oh, you're sorry?" asked Rose, giving two sudden hard slaps to Jade's ass - one for each enticing ass cheek. "Sorry isn't going to cut it right now, pet. And I already told you, now is not the time for apologies. _Listen_ to Mistress Lalonde." Smack! Another strike is given to Jade's reddening ass, which of course earns Rose another yelp of pain and pleasure from her pet.

"Aaah! Mistress! Nnhhh…!" Jade whimpered from the spanking, but nonetheless wiggled her ass, as if non-verbally begging for more. And if Jade desired a spanking…

Rose smiled, gifting her obedient little bitch with four more hard spanks. Rose was given four more pleased yells, and now Jade's ass was much redder than it'd been before. Deciding to give Jade a bit of a break from that, Rose went back to her rhythmic thrusts, allowing both cocks on the strap-on to work on Jade once again. She reached up to touch Jade again, running her hand down her pet's back, drawing an invisible line all the way down to Jade's tail. Harley shuddered.

"M-Mistress?" asked Jade, only to bite her lip and squeak through her closed mouth when Rose began to tug that tail of hers.

"What is this?" asked Rose, nonchalant in her interrogation. Jade looked back at Rose with a pleasured gasp, her body still rocking back and forth on her domme's toy.

"Ahh! It's m-my tail…" Jade answered meekly, her ears still drooping. Rose shook her head with a small tut of her tongue, giving Jade's tail another yank while she fucked her.

"Incorrect," answered Mistress Lalonde, "This is _my_ tail. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" cried Jade, body growing hotter from the excitement and pleasure. "Your tail! Your tail!"

"Now this," said Rose, groping Jade's butt while she kept up her relentless thrusts, biting her lip for the moment. "What's this, my pet?"

"Y-Your ass… It belongs to you!" Jade cried, nodding rapidly. "It's your ass! It's all yours!" Rose laughed gently, nodding.

"That's more like it," she said, now reaching around Jade to grope her swinging breast. "Now this."

Jade was starting to get the picture. She answered in kind to everything that Rose touched and help and groped and squeezed and slapped. _Her_ breast. _Her_ hair. _Her_ ear. It was _hers. All hers._

"Let's recap," said Rose, slowing down her thrusts ever-so-slightly as she leaned forward to nibble on Jade's ear assertively. Jade gasped and moaned, rocking her body against Rose's.

"Oh fuck!" Jade groaned, eyes almost shutting from the pure pleasure. She felt as if she was going to cry with joy at the feelings Rose was giving her. Her mistress, so loving and kind, sure knew how to deal punishment. And this was punishment well deserved. Rose repeated the bite, gnawing gently on Jade's other ear now, causing the dog-girl to arch her back and moan out.

That's when Rose stops biting and turns to whispering in Jade's ear, her tone deep. "Who do _you_ belong to?"

"You! I belong to you!" Jade yelled, her breathing becoming labored.

"Who's _body_ is this?"

"Yours! It's your body! You can do whatever you want to it! Whatever you want to me!" Jade screamed. And she meant it, too.

Rose hummed with great appreciation, keeping her mouth near Jade's ear as she moaned, picking up the pace with the strap-on. She knew that Jade was close. Having both holes fucked like this was just what she liked.

"Lastly," Rose begins, whispering sweetly as she pumped her hips back and forth, fucking Jade and rocking in and out, "Who's a good girl?"

Jade gasped, eyes widening, pupils dilating.

"Whoooo's a good girl, Jade?"

Jade whimpered, tearing up.

"Who's a good girl, Jade? Come on. Tell me, who's a good girl?"

"Is it me?" Jade sniffled, wide-eyed and staring up at Rose, who could only smile.

"It's you!" Rose replied, caressing Jade's ass as she thrust inside nicely and deeply.

"I-It's me!" repeated Jade, smiling widely. Rose reached up to scratch behind Jade's ear, matching her pet's tearful smile.

"You're a good girl!" Rose said, "Such a good girl!"

"I'm a good girl! I'm a good giiirrrlll!" Jade arched her back again, reaching a sudden and powerful climax, crying out from the pleasure and ecstasy. She clenched around Rose's toy, getting it slick and wet from her own juices, while Rose slowed her thrusts down a little bit. The orgasm was a strong one, causing Jade to gasp and moan and shake with pure, unadulterated pleasure. Her body shook as waves of lust took over her, ending with a wobbly collapse onto the bed in front of her. As Jade slipped into her afterglow, she panted hard to catch her breath, momentarily silent.

"Phew… Good girl, best pet…" said Rose, slowing to a stop with her thrusts. Rose herself had to catch her breath, breathing steadily. "Good girl… Oh, Jade, you were so wonderful…" Jade did not reply, yet only a quiet sniffle escaped her. "Jade?" Rose asked, momentarily concerned.

That's when a louder sniffle escapes Jade, and it's clear that the dog-girl is crying, having buried her face into the pillow in front of her. Rose leaned forward and rubbed Jade's back, gently tending to her pet. "Oh, Jade…"

Jade brought her head up off the pillow, showing off her tear-filled eyes and flustered expression. "Waaaahh!"

"Shh… It's alright, Jade… Let it all out, dear…"

"Rooooose!" cried Jade, "That felt so gooooood!"

"I know sweetheart, I know. You were _such_ a good girl tonight, Jade. You didn't even use our safe word like last time. You've gotten so much better…" That earned Rose more sniffling, and more joyous, _cathartic_ , gentle crying. "Let it all out, Jade. Let it all out…"

"I am! I was a good girl! I'm so happy, that felt so, so good!" Jade wiped at her eyes, laughing gently after catching herself crying. "Heh… Oh gosh, that was incredible…"

Rose pulled back, letting her toy slide out of Jade's ass and pussy, before unstrapping the toy and placing it on the table beside the suitcase of goodies. Then, Rose came back to help Jade, with her wobbling knees, get up and onto the bed. Jade clutched a pillow and snuggled with it, letting her tail curl around Rose's wrist. "Not going to stay, right? Kanaya needs you now…?"

"Yes, she does. Sorry to leave you like this, Jade… But I had so much fun, and I'd love to-"

"Same time tomorrow?" chanced Jade. Her smile widened at Rose's nodding, and she uncurled her tail from her dear friend's wrist.

"Same time tomorrow, yes. You can expect Mistress Lalonde to make an appearance sooner than you think." Rose went around the bed and kissed Jade on the forehead, then on the lips. "If I'm lucky, I may even be able to return tonight."

"Either way, I can't wait!" said Jade, her tail wagging happily. "Heheheh… Thanks for everything, Rose. And thank you for calling me a good girl!" she added.

"Well it's the truth," Rose said with a wink, "And thank you for the stress relief, Jade. I'm sorry to leave so soon after our playtime. But rest assured," said Rose, "I'll make up for it, I promise."

Jade waited until Rose had redressed, grabbed her things, and left, before she snuggled against her pillow tighter with an excited squeal. "I'm a good girl," she repeated to herself, "And I'm the best pet ever!"


End file.
